Tiina and The Moomins
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Kisah Tiina Vainamoinen dengan boneka Moomins kesayangannya. Adult!Berwald x little/teenage fem!Finland. Don't like don't read. END.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiina and The Moomins**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya and Tove Jansson (Moomins series)_

_Sweden x femFinland_

_Warning: genderbent, __**don't like don't read**__, AU series, maybe little bit OOC. Adult Berwald x teenage! Tiina_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Addiction**

Hari-hari Tiina tidak akan pernah lengkap tanpa hadirnya Berwald di sampingnya. Akan tetapi, hidup tidak hanya dilengkapi oleh Berwald saja, karena sejak kecil, Tiina memiliki obsesi gila terhadap semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Moomins atau lebih tepatnya Moomintroll.

Tahukah dengan apa itu Moomins? Moomins merupakan salah satu komik Finlandia karangan Tove Jansson dengan tokoh utama yang memiliki wujud seperti kudanil putih.

Sejak kecil, Tiina sangat menyukainya sehingga Berwald sering kewalahan bahkan merasa terabaikan karena hal itu.

"Waai—Moomins! Aku suka sama Moomins!" seru Tiina riang dan memeluk boneka tersebut dengan erat.

Berwald hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Heran melihat Tiina yang sudah berusia enam belas tahun tetapi masih suka dengan benda-benda semacam itu. Menyesal Berwald telah membelikan Tiina benda-benda semacam itu.

* * *

**Jealous**

Karena kesal, akhirnya Berwald memutuskan untuk mengecat boneka Mommintroll kesayangan Tiina dengan warna biru kehitam-hitaman yang merupakan warna favorit Berwald. Tidak hanya itu saja, bahkan Berwald juga mengubah mata boneka Moomintrolltersebut menjadi mirip seperti dirinya.

Tajam dan tanpa ekspresi.

Ditambah dengan kacamata persegi tiruan yang sama persis dengan Berwald. Membuat boneka Moomintroll tersebut lebih mirip dengan Berwald dibandingkan aslinya.

Setelah melakukannya, Berwald menaruh kembali boneka Moomintroll tersebut ke kamar Tiina.

Ia benci Tiina lebih memilih boneka kudanil jelek itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Gadis kecil itu lebih memilih ditemani oleh bonekanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan ia akan senang hati menonton bagaimana reaksi Tiina ketika mendapati boneka kesayangannya telah di cat menjadi warna hitam yang notabene warna yang tidak disukai Tiina.

* * *

**Cry**

"Huaa, _moi_! Aku nggak suka sama Ber!"

Berwald tetap cuek dan membaca korannya dengan wajah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ya, ia tentu tahu apa penyebab Tiina menangis kencang seperti sekarang ini.

_Pasti gara-gara boneka kudanil putih tidak jelas itu._

"Berisik!" dengus Berwald jengkel. "Pergi jauh-jauh!"

Ucapan Berwald membuat tangisan Tiina semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah karena kesambet apa, akhirnya Tiina memukul-mukul dada Berwald kencang untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya yang paling mendalam.

"Ber jelek dan om-om, _moi_! " seru Tiina lantang. "Lihat boneka Moomins kesayanganku itu! Gara-gara Ber warnanya jadi jelek gitu, _moi_!"

"Aku hanya mengecatnya saja menjadi hitam, ups—"

Rupanya, kalimat terakhir Berwald membuat Tiina semakin berada di puncak kemarahannya yang paling mendalam. Tiina yang biasanya polos menjadi yandere begitu tahu Moomins-nya dicat menjadi warna hitam—yang tentu saja tidak ada di dalam komik Moomintroll. Belum lagi boneka Moomins hasil karya Berwald yang mengerikan akibat cat sana-sini dan Moomins karya Berwald lebih mirip muka Berwald sendiri dibandingkan aslinya yang membuat Tiina mengamuk plus menjerit horor karenanya.

Tetapi Berwald berpikiran lain mengenai hal itu. Jika ada kesempatan, ia akan mengecat boneka Moomins lainnya dengan varian warna baru kreasinya sendiri. Bisa jadi dengan warna belang, abu-abu atau bahkan warna pelangi.

Baginya melihat Tiina menangis gara-gara benda kesayangannya dihias dengan warna menarik (tentu saja untuk Berwald) itu merupakan sesuatu yang langka dan pantas untuk ditertawakan.

**TBC**

* * *

Author Notes: Hayo! Udah tahu belum apa itu Moomins? Kalau belum tahu soal Moomins buka link ini http:/en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Moomin (digabung please XD). Garis besarnya udah saya jelasin di fic ini ya :D kalau sempat buka saja linknya. Kisah ini terangkum dalam 10 drabble. Selamat membaca dan sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

Thanks buat **Livia-san** atas semua idenya. Jika tidak karena anda maka ide fic mengenai Moomins akan lempeng-lempeng saja dan tidak terbentuk seperti ini.

Read and review but no flame~ (Maaf ya, saya lagi mood buat drabble pendek :( Mabok saya buat 10 lembar analisis putusan pidana)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiina and The Moomins**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya and Tove Jansson (Moomins series)_

_Sweden x femFinland_

_Warning: genderbent, don't like don't read, AU series, maybe little bit OOC. Adult Berwald x teenage! Tiina_

_._

_._

_._

**Hate**

"Aku ingin tidur dipeluk sama Om Moomins," gumam Tiina jengkel karena teringat kejadian beberapa kasus dimana Berwald mengecat boneka Moomins kesayangannya menjadi warna mengerikan. "Dipeluk Ber seram, _moi_!"

Berwald tertohok mendengar perkataan Tiina yang seperti itu. Dalam hati ia menangis karena bagi Tiina, Berwald adalah nomor kesekian. Selama ini ia menyangka bahwa dirinya selalu menjadi nomor satu bagi Tiina.

Bisa dilihat dengan caranya Tiina bermanja-manja kepadanya. Bagi Berwald, Tiina adalah gadis terimut. Sejak kecil Tiina memang menjengkelkan karena sifat polosnya tetapi anehnya ia tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Moomins adalah penganggu hubungan mereka sampai kapan pun. Karena Moomins, Berwald selalu saja dilupakan olehnya sehingga di balik wajah Berwald yang seram, hati Berwald selalu menangis merana karenanya.

Akan tetapi, Berwald sudah tidak tahan lagi dan merasa kesal sehingga pada akhirnya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian Tiina dengan cara berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang paling ia benci.

Yaitu Moomins dan teman-teman.

* * *

**Hot**

Demi Tiina, Berwald rela berpanas-panasan dengan cara memakai kostum Moomins putih kesayangan Tiina. Hal itu ia lakukan dengan satu tujuan agar Tiina memeluknya dengan erat. Ini merupakan ide yang sangat bagus karena jika ia berhasil, Tiina akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Sengaja ia mengajak Tiina pergi ke taman ria bersamanya dan kabur secepat kilat untuk berganti pakaian menjadi kostum Moomins dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"_Ja_! Tiina!"

Tiina tidak mempedulikannya karena ia mengira Berwald sedang memanggilnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti permintaan maaf karena pria itu meninggalkannya tiba-tiba barusan.

"Lihat ke belakang, ini Om Moomins!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan memang bukan Berwald—anehnya itu adalah suara Berwald—lebih tepatnya itu adalah Moomins besar seukuran manusia yang bergerak-gerak. Mata Tiina sempat berbinar-binar untuk sementara waktu tetapi ia segera menyadari aura-aura seram dari kostum Moomins tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tiina langsung menendang-nendang Moomins gadungan tersebut.

"Ouch," gerutu Moomins tersebut. "Sakit, _min karlek_!"

Para pengunjung akhirnya melihat Tiina dan Moomins yang malang tersebut. Heran mengapa Tiina memukul Moomins yang malang tersebut dan anak-anak yang lain juga ikut memukuli Moomins tersebut.

Kostum Moomins yang berisi Berwald tersebut hanya bisa menahan pasrah dan kecewa karena ternyata upayanya tidak membuat Tiina senang sedikitpun. Semua usahanya sia-sia bagaikan lagu ST12 yang berjudul _Aku Terjatuh_.

* * *

**Costume**

Masih lanjutan dari yang tadi. Karena kesal, Tiina membuka kepala sang Moomins tersebut dan ternyata memang benar dugaan Tiina. Moomins tersebut ternyata Berwald sendiri.

Anak-anak yang tadinya semangat menghajar sang Moomins langsung lari terbirit-birit alih-alih puas telah mengalahkan sang Moomins tersebut. Ternyata oh ternyata, luarnya lucu dan di dalam seram. Wajah Berwald sudah bercampur antara marah dan malu.

Tiina berusaha kabur dari tempat itu bersama anak-anak tersebut tetapi gagal karena Berwald sudah menahan Tiina dengan erat. Dengan perasaan marah ia melepas kostum Moominsnya dan memukul pantat Tiina dengan kencang di depan umum.

"AMPUN, _MOI_!" Tiina menjerit. "AMPUN OM BER!"

Berwald menggeram dan memberikan death glare maut pada Tiina seseram mungkin asalkan Tiina kapok melakukannya dan rela menyerahkan diri ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak ada ampun bagimu, kecuali ke hot—"

"TOLONG, ADA RAPIST!" Tiina berseru kencang sehingga menarik pengunjung yang lewat dan menatap Berwald dengan tatapan berbahaya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Berwald harus patah hati. Tidak ada harapan lagi bagaikan lagu ST 12, _Aku Tak Sanggup Lagi_.

Tak sanggup menahan rasa cemburunya karena Moomins sialan itu dan teman-temannya. Semua yang disukai Tiina dengan penuh obsesi membuat Berwald cemburu buta.

Itu _de facto_—bukan _de jure._

* * *

**Hug**

Ketika Tiina tidur, diam-diam Berwald menyusup ke dalam tempat tidurnya dengan kostum Moomins. Masih dengan tujuan yang sama—agar Tiina memeluknya dengan erat. Baginya dipeluk oleh Tiina merupakan keuntungan baginya.

Ketika Tiina terbangun, hatinya merasa senang dan seolah-olah di alam mimpi tetapi seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya bahwa ternyata ia sadar bahwa Moomins itu berisi Berwald.

Dan ia menendang Moomins malang tepat di bagian vitalnya sehingga Moomins itu kesakitan.

Ia memang menyukai Moomins dan teman-temannya, bisa dibilang ia tergila-gila pada Moomins tetapi jika Moomins itu ada unsur Berwald di dalamnya—

"Sakit, Tiina _sayang_!"

—Tiina menjadi tidak suka karenanya. Lebih baik ia tidak dipeluk ketimbang di dalamnya adalah Berwald. Ia bukannya membenci pria itu dan sebenarnya ia memiliki perasaan khusus, tetapi ia merasakan aura berbahaya dari pria itu sehingga membuat Tiina mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N Makasih ya atas review ficnya :3 Tinggal 3 drabble lagi nih XD yeah! Tiina-nya agak tsun-tsun kayaknya =_=v soalnya mau gimana juga, Tiina terlalu polos minta ampun deh jadi minta gw cubitin, syalalala~

Read and Review, please no flame


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiina and The Moomins**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya and Tove Jansson (Moomins series)_

_Sweden x femFinland_

_Warning: genderbent, don't like don't read, AU series, maybe little bit OOC. Adult Berwald x teenage! Tiina_

* * *

**Big No No!**

Suatu hari, Tiina menangis tersedu-sedu di tempat tidur karena Berwald berusaha menidurinya ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan lengah. Gadis itu merasa kesal dengan sikap Berwald yang kelewatan terhadapnya. Mulai dari menakut-nakutinya, mengajaknya ke tempat berbahaya dan macam-macam lainnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan olehnya.

"POKOKNYA AKU MAU PUTUS DARI BER!" Tiina menjerit seperti orang gila yang rumahnya baru saja mengalami kebakaran. "Katanya Ber janji mau sayang aku, tapi Ber malah ingin memperkosaku!"

"T'na, aku t'dak m'mperk'sa!" Berwald menegaskan dengan suara kumur-kumurnya. "Aku t'rlalu c'nta p'damu."

Tiina menatap marah Berwald dan melempar bantal ke wajah Berwald. "Ber pria jahat dan mesum, _moi_. Pokoknya aku mau putus dari Ber atau aku bunuh diri!"

Berwald hanya bisa bersedih di dalam hatinya. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Tiina di tempat tidur karena Tiina begitu imut dan manis. Bukan karena maksud lainnya.

"Ak'n kubelikan _Muumin_ asal kau t'dak m'mutuskanku," Berwald menawarkan sesuatu pada Tiina dengan tatapan berbahaya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membelikannya dan itu hanya alasan agar Tiina terus bersamanya. "B'neka Muumin uk'ran satu m'ter."

Mata Tiina langsung berbinar-binar ketika mendengar Moomins alias _Muumin_. Untuk sementara ia tidak putus terlebih dahulu sebelum Moomins yang Berwald janjikan datang.

Bayangkan jika ada Moomins satu meter di tempat tidurnya, ia akan bermimpi indah dan senang. Tidak akan ada Berwald yang menganggunya setiap malam.

* * *

**Lie**

Dua bulan sejak perjanjian itu, Moomins yang dijanjikan Berwald sama sekali tidak datang dan itu membuat hati Tiina merasa sakit karena Berwald tega menipunya seperti ini.

"S'jak k'pan aku b'rjanji s'perti itu?" tanya Berwald ketika ia ditanyai mengenai Moomins. "M'na mau aku b'likan k'danil j'lek itu padamu!"

Rupanya Moomins yang dijanjikan Berwald sama sekali tidak ada alias ingkar janji. Pria itu tidak mau repot-repot membelikan Tiina benda semacam itu.

Yang penting Berwald tidak putus dari Tiina karena ia cinta mati pada Tiina.

Padahal Tiina ingin cepat-cepat putus dari Berwald karena tidak tahan dengan sifat nafsuan yang dimiliki pria itu. Sebagian hati Tiina memang tidak rela untuk putus dari Berwald tetapi Tiina takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan dan ia menganggap Moomins yang dijanjikan Berwald sebagai kompensasi akibat insiden pengecatan Moomins lamanya yang menjadi warna hitam mengerikan dengan wajah Moomins menjadi seram.

"Hiks, kak Tino—hiks, Ber jahat sama aku," Tiina terisak dan memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat. Tino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya ini. Ada apa gerangan sehingga Tiina menangis?

"Pria itu ngapain kamu lagi?"

Tiina menceritakan semua yang dialaminya ketika bersama Berwald. Mulai dari pria itu mengecat Moomins kesayangannya hingga tindakan wanprestasi yang dilakukan oleh Berwald. Mendengar hal itu, Tino langsung naik pitam dan menyiapkan _sniper _untuk menghajar Berwald saat itu juga.

"Demi Vainamoinen!" geram Tino dan membawa senjata andalannya. "Beraninya dia membuat adikku menangis dan mengecat Moominsnya menjadi warna mengerikan seperti itu, _moi_!"

* * *

**Attack**

Tiina kaget ketika pulang ia mendapati boneka Moomins raksasa berwarna putih. Tidak setinggi satu meter melainkan satu setengah meter. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Tiina langsung memeluk Moomins itu dengan riang.

"WAAAAI!" seru Tiina riang. "Lucunya!"

Berwald hanya tersenyum miris di balik gerbang melihat Tiina. Dengan memberikan Moomins pada Tiina otomatis Tiina bebas meminta putus kepadanya. Ia sadar selama ini perbuatannya sangat keterlaluan. Ia menyakiti Tiina mulai dari hal-hal kecil sampai pada akhirnya Tiina tidak tahan lagi dan minta putus padanya.

Dua hari sebelumnya, Tino mendatangi rumahnya dan memakinya karena ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat terhadap Tiina-nya. Berwald heran bahwa kakaknya yang dikenal sangat lembut bisa bersikap _yandere_ seperti ini.

"Kau s'ka?" Berwald mendekati Tiina dan bertanya. "Uk'rannya masih k'rang? K'lau k'rang nanti d'beli y'ng baru."

Tiina tersenyum pada Berwald. "Ini sudah cukup kok!"

Berwald terharu dalam hati melihat senyuman Tiina yang _aduh-imut-sekali_. Suatu saat nanti, ia akan menyuruh Tiina tidur ke dalam pelukannya.

Mungkin suatu saat bisa.

**FIN **

* * *

**Author Notes: **GYAAA~Maaf kalau fic Moominsnya tambah pendek dari sebelumnya. Maaf ya : ( Kritik dan saran amat sangat diperlukan tapi NO FLAME karena pair atau apa aja. Makasih yang udah baca ficnya XD


End file.
